Moonlit, Moonshine
A story by Firey. :) Enjoy <3 prologue - Moonlit Flare "Moonflare, look into my eyes and tell me what you have done wrong." The she-cat gulped and stared into her leader's flaring blue eyes. "I... I fell in love." She whispered. Stormstar snarled. "That's bad enough, but what about it did you do extremely wrong?" She trembled visibly, trying not to show her fear to the furious leader. "I fell in love with a forbidden tom." "One from MarshClan too!" Stormstar hissed. "You are a disgraceful cat. StarClan shouldn't have to look down on our Clan and see you. I will give you your punishment tomorrow. Blizzardheart, take her away." The leader mewed disgustedly. The she-cat gave in and plodded towards one of the tunnels. She was shoved down, and a boulder was placed in front of the hole, giving air to Moonflare, but closing off the entrance. She laid down and weeped silently. She meant no harm to the StarClan gifted Clan. She just wanted to have a rightful mate, the one she actually loved. Not the ones she was forced to serve. ShineClan was a Clan of horrors. She had to serve one tom, the tom that chose her. They supposedly "loved" the she-cat they chose, but in truth, they were only using the she-cats as servants and slaves. Blizzardheart wanted Moonflare, and she could see the kindness in his eyes, the love etched in his heart. But she didn't like him. She didn't want some lovely dovey tom she would end up serving. She wanted more, she wanted Shadowclaw. Now the once kind Blizzardheart probably hated her. He tried hard to earn her trust, but in the end she had betrayed him. Not like she could love him anyways. If the she-cats loved, it was said that they would be off course, and they sense of duty would falter. If they loved and didn't get chosen by the tom they loved, they would be off their tasks. Moonflare's shoulders were hunched as the night passed. She barely slept, but when she did, they were filled with terrible nightmares. Morning came too soon. With her luck, Stormstar would keep her prisoner forever. At least she would have a home and prey. But when she was hauled out by Blizzardheart, Stormstar was glaring at her solemnly. "Moonflare, today you shall receive your punishment." She shivered, but she stared back at him defiantly. "StarClan has told me to send you to find the moonlit stone. If you find it and bring it back alive, you shall be allowed a second chance." Moonflare stared at him in shock. Finding the moonlit stone was the hardest task anyone could receive. In fact, there was probably nothing known as the moonlit stone. Nobody sent on that task had ever returned to the Clans. Either they never found it, or they didn't want to return anyways. "Go." Moonflare stumbled away, all the eyes on her. Then she glanced back, and she saw the sorrowful gaze of Blizzardheart watching her. She knew what he was thinking. I'm sorry, Blizzardheart. She kept on going, trying to keep her eyes settled on the horizon. She tried not to think about Shadowclaw or about ShineClan. She knew there was no point in trying to reach Shadowclaw, they had probably killed him already for loving Moonflare. The next day went by as a blur, and she flopped onto the ground, her eyes drooping. She knew that in her heart, she never wanted to return. But that had been her home. She had been born there, and she never thought she would be leaving it. What could she do? The barren lands seemed threatening to her, and she considered going back and pleading for mercy. But with StarClan behind his back, Stormstar would be inevitable. Her only choice was to head on. one - Moonlit Glow Moonflare padded alongside the river, her heart panicked. She didn't know where to go from here. It was full of mysteries and mysteries were filling up in her. ShineClan was far away now, as she had been traveling for seven days now. She worriedly picked at the grass, her eyes tracking the sun that was slowly setting. Where would she settle now? There was no where for her to go. Category:Firey's Fanfics Category:Fanfictions